


Ease the Pain

by jonnybernthal



Category: The Walking Dead, shane Walsh - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Smut, a sad shane :/, slight mentions of lori and rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal





	Ease the Pain

"Shane what's wrong?" he stared at me before responding. His eyes were riddled with sadness, so close to crying yet trying his hardest to brush it off. 

"Nothing," he muttered under his breath. He composed himself, tilting his head away from me in the slightest. He shifted on his feet a couple times, deciding on whether to leave or stay. 

"Just tell me," i approached him now, my hand going to his bicep so he would look at me. He didn't. I rubbed his arm trying to coax whatever was upsetting him out. "Shane," my voice was firm now, growing hurt that he felt he couldn't trust me. 

"She left me, Lori's gone," he spit out fighting the lump in his throat. As much as i hated the way things transpired for them and for him, it was only right she went back to her husband after all. They were wrong in a sense, but they couldn't possibly know Rick was still alive.

As much as i wanted to say 'Good!' and tell him it's for the best i knew i couldn't. He was a wreck, that wasn't what he needed right now. I hugged him, patting his back gently. He didn't react at first, trying to be the big man and hold it in. He had already let me see one tear, he didn't want me to see more. 

But it was too late, cause now he was hugging me back. Wiping his face as his chest started to stutter up and down. His body shook slightly against mine, he couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"I'm sorry Shane, i'm so sorry." I pulled back and cupped his cheek with my hand. He shifted on his feet again, a little nervous at my full attention on him. I handed him a tissue from the box on the desk and he wiped the last tear from his cheek. He sniffed one good time and straightened his shoulders. 

"It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you for being there," he said as he started to walk out of the office. Before he reached the door he stopped and stood still for a second. He turned back to me, his expression a little less intense, "Will you..stay...I don't-" 

"Of course" i cut him off before he could finish. He didn't have to admit it, I knew he didn't want to be alone right now. He walked back up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. His head rested on my shoulder and i felt his breath start to settle, getting less ragged by each breath. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him there for as long as he needed. 

We stayed like that for what i could tell was minutes, the voices outside the office door being the only noise you could hear. Shane started to slowly pull away, his cheek brushing mine as he pulled back just enough to place a soft kiss there. I didn't react at first, his lips brushing my jaw slightly. He pulled away for our noses to touch, eyes staring into mine. He filled the remaining distance between our lips, pulling me by my waist slightly closer. I felt his heart beating rapidly against my chest, his hands warm on my back. Then i kissed him back, my lips moved on top of his, our noses grazing. 

"Shane...we can't," i said remembering how this might ruin our friendship. Shane was the only guy ever to listen to me vent about everything and help me with my problems. He was so caring and nice to me, yes i figured he probably liked me, but it was more than that. Even though i knew he loved Lori i could always tell he had a sweet spot for me. I'm no "home wrecker (the irony) so i just played it off. 

He looked me in my eyes, the sadness still so imminent, tears welling in his eyes again. Not that i pitied him, although i did slightly, but i did want him too. Never imagined it like this, him damn near close to tears, but nonetheless i definitely thought about it. A few times. 

"Please," he uttered, his voice low still on the brink of crying but doing a damn good job of reserving it. "Please.." he stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb, a tear falling down now. My brow furrowed and a frown formed, i hated seeing him like this. It was torture to know he was so upset, and all he wanted right now was me. 

My hand stroked his jaw, moving to his hair to push it back off of his forehead slightly. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer, our lips touching again. He tasted like strawberry jam (his guilty pleasure especially when he's sad) and some saltiness from the tears. His fingers inched up the hem of my shirt before he slid it up and over my head. He pulled his off and started to unbuckle his pants, dropping them to the floor. "Here?" i asked looking around the office for suitable sex locations. The picks were very slim. He shook his head yes while i pulled off my shorts and let them drop to the floor. I motioned for him to sit in the chair, he pulled it from behind the desk and faced it away from the door. He pulled his boxers off and wow, i did not expect that huge thing to be under there. 

I pulled off the rest of my underwear and sat down on his lap. I leaned over him to grab a condom from one of the drawers in the desk, opened it with my teeth and slid it down his length. He watched me the whole time, never taking his eyes off of me. They still had the resemblance of sadness but he had a tinge of desire now. Pupils dilated. A weird mix but it was there. 

His hands went to my hips, he looked up at me and helped guide me down his shaft. He hurt as he slid into me slowly, his size adjusting my walls. His brow furrowed as he looked up at my face, his mouth open. He looked so desperate, not in a sad way, just like he had wanted me so badly and now he was getting it. I could tell he trying so hard to not come fast. I kissed him, holding his face close to mine. He whimpered against my mouth. 

We both moaned quietly as i slid up and down his shaft, his arms wrapped around my waist. He placed kisses on my chest, around my nipples. He popped one in his mouth, sucking on it slightly before moving to the other and repeating these actions. I moaned his name under my breath and he unraveled at the sound. 

He sat back in the chair, watching my hips hit his thighs every time i went up and came back down. He groaned when my speed picked up, almost there now. "Shane, please.." i whispered. I was tired now, my thighs burning at the constant up and down motion. He picked me up by my thighs, setting me down on the desk. His arms were on either side of me next to my ass, hips steadied in between me. He slid in one more good time, his jaw resting on my shoulder. He was letting out small grunts, voice low as curses fell from his lips. I pulled his shoulders closer to me, kissed his shoulder blade. I was whimpering now, so close to coming. 

He thrusted harder, shaking the desk each time he went deeper into me. I had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming out, people outside the office sure to hear. "I'm c-close" i whimpered. He laid me on my back before pulling back up to watch me unravel underneath him. His eyes were dark, filled with lust and deviousness. He gripped my thighs and steadied them so he could give me his last final thrusts before coming. His jaw went slack, eyes closing, "Shit" he groaned. He kept going trying to catch his breath and get me there too all at the same time. 

He used his thumb to make circle motions on my center, rubbing the nub until i was squirming underneath him. I covered my hands with my face and braced myself for the tidal wave. He moved my hands and said "Look at me" so he could watch me come. My brow furrowed, mouth open waiting for him to return my kiss. He did, swallowing the moans that escaped my lips as i felt the juices flow out of me and down my thigh. 

He pulled out of me, lifting me off the desk and helping me to my feet. We were silent for a second, both of us looking for the words for what just happened. He looked at me while i put my clothes back on, him following suit. When we were fully dressed he grabbed my hand, making me turn in his direction. I looked at him, and he looked at me. 

He pulled me in for a hug, rubbing my back. He didn't say anything, didn't need to. We out knew what this was.


End file.
